narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meeting (257)
Name change Is Meeting (episode) the best to way to distinguish this article from episode 172? I mean, both articles are about episodes, it is a misnomer. Couldn't we change the name to a more accurate title like Meeting (episode 257) or Meeting (retrospective)? Shadow Abyss (talk) 16:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking of having this one being called Meeting (Anniversary) and the other one just being called Meeting. Technically, this filler episode is part of the 10 year anniversary of Naruto. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The new filler arc and its relation with the manga So as known that a new filler arc has started to be broadcast, this arc was established because of the 10th anniversary of Naruto anime broadcasting in Japan. I would like to demand for making a new article of this arc since it talks about the history of Naruto series from its beginning so what should we name it? Also it's better to update new images from this episode especially those Kiri ninjas attack against Kakashi. But is this episode has already covered chapter 538 in the manga? I don't think so... [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) i think is a special 4 episode special about all the story of naruto --Nitram86 (talk) 20:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :There doesn't need to be one. The four special episodes are pretty much like the pre part 2 chunin exam episodes. Besides, there isn't anything to put since these are things that happened already. I think we should wait til the other episodes air to see if there should be a new arc article. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::So the arc has passed away, do we need a new arc article? How does we name it as Wikipedia called it "Fated Pair"? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The Manga People you should remove that its the chapter cause it didnt even reach it....its fillers people...and then people will be confused to where the anime has reached...and this episode only covered a page from the manga only --EzioLover (talk) 07:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) acrually the part were sasuke and naruto sparred in the academy was a part of the manga chapter named cross examnation, one of kurama and naruto's flashback by the way. also related, the episode number 204 were sasuke fought the mizukage also included the chapter were it was bee emerged from the lake after he escaped sasuke and taka, despite the fact that in the manga that chapter had apeared much much earlier than when sasuke fought the mizukage. the anime switches around things all the time this is one of them. (talk) 08:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) but it isnt naruto and kurama remembering its fillers --EzioLover (talk) 08:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) it's no more fillar than those anime episodes made directly from the manga that are slightly extended or altered. the only diference is that it's a filler with some canon in it. (talk) 08:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) then we should also put chapter 5 because the battle is there...thats the point they are fillers and doesnt have only that scene...and when that chapter is made an episode that scene will be there --EzioLover (talk) 09:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) but thats the first time in the anime were naruto and sasuke are seen sparring in the academy. naruto sasuke and sakura fighting kakashi for the first time is in episode 5. this wiki shows the debut's it does not show every time a particular event is shown in a flashback. (talk) 09:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm with EzioLover on this one. The only thing similar about this is the fight scene and the crowd a lot of things are missing from the episode for it to be considered to be that chapter of the manga. I'm assuming it'll more than likely be included in the more comprehensive flashback scene but for now, I see nothing wrong with mentioning that the little scene came from the manga in the article or something like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) but you do you see how i compared it to killer B coming out of the lake much later on in the anime than in the manga right? (talk) 10:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) No. I don't see a reason to remove the chapter. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 11:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I did but was that in a canon arc and not a filler one yes? The reason I'm against listing it is simply because for one, the storyline didn't follow the one in the manga it was just the same scene with Naruto on the ground and Sasuke over him. It's not covering what was done in the manga, they just took a screenshot out of it. Putting that it was taken from that chapter is saying that the episode covered the manga chapter which it didn't- at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I see. But the story is canon IMO. But if it would cause confusion, it's better to remove it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC)